


Lullaby

by TheRomanticSadist



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Auguste Feelings, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kings Rising Spoilers, M/M, Nicaise feelings, Post-Kings Rising, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRomanticSadist/pseuds/TheRomanticSadist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was not a grin without motive – perhaps Damen had been spending too much time around Veretians. “I want to hear you sing."</p><p>“You’re acting like a child, Damianos.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday [Ania!](http://blackthorny.tumblr.com) ♥♥♥  
> Prompt: "I want to hear you sing."

Laurent stopped in front of the guards standing in front of Damen’s room. “He hasn’t tried to leave?” he asked in Akielon. They both shook their heads. For a moment, Laurent scrutinised them. It wasn’t that he believed Akielon guards were completely incompetent, but rather he knew how they would do anything for their king, even lie for him. Laurent lifted his chin slightly and the guards moved out of his way, allowing the King of Vere to enter the bedchamber.

Pushing the large door open, Laurent attempted to keep it quiet but the old hinges creaked. He made a mental note to tell someone to fix the doors: did they want their king to be disturbed? Upon entering the room, Damen turned in the bed and tried to sit up to greet him. “Stay down.” Laurent frowned, going over to the bed. Reluctantly, Damen lay back in the bed, though he successfully had turned himself over so that he was lying on his back, dark hair sprawled on a pale pillowcase. Damen was comfortable here, Laurent knew, but with the gold pillow outlining his hair, the crimson comforter pulled to his chest and a smile without worry, it became evident how this was truly Damen’s home. 

Sitting on the bed next to him, Laurent lay his hand atop of Damen’s. “I’ve been told you were good tonight.” He spoke in Veretian, knowing that Damen wouldn’t mind. “You didn’t even try to sneak out once?” Laurent noted the flickering candle beside the large bed, casting a warm glow on Damen’s cheek. He hadn’t even been trying to fall asleep. After everything that had happened, it was essential that he rest. Idiot. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

Damen turned his hand around so that his palm touched Laurent’s. Though it seemed as though he was about to protest, the moment Damen’s lips parted, he yawned. Laurent raised an eyebrow. He had been waiting. “You weren’t here yet.” Damen said. 

“Nikandros wanted a word about my stay. Vere needs to be governed too.” Laurent reminded. It would be quicker to sail back rather than ride, but Laurent had unfinished business in Akielos, despite having the immediate dangers gone.

Yet, there was something else.

It had only been a couple of days since Kastor’s death and his funeral. Akielos had been in a frenzy since discovering Veretian troops in Ios, even more panicked when they learnt that the King’s son, Damianos, was alive and had ascended to the throne. Rumours dripped through the alleyways about what had happened in the palace, gossip arose in regards to why the King of Vere was residing in the palace, and Nikandros had done his best as kyros at Ios to settle it all. It would not truly be peaceful, they knew, until Damianos made an official appearance.

Which of course, would not be happening until he recovered from his wounds.

Damen stared at Laurent, entranced by his flawless features. Even after a long day, his hair still gave off an aurulent sheen, perfectly framing his face and kissed by the gentle firelight. Damen reached up to place his hand on Laurent’s cheek, gently brushing his thumb against his skin. Laurent let out a quiet sigh and closed his eyes. The shudder was miniscule but Damen could feel it beneath his touch.

Everything was still. They were alone, and for once they had their peace. Damen thought of how long it had been since Laurent could truly relax. During the past few years, every action had been carefully calculated. For now, Laurent was able to be free. Damen opened his mouth, wondering if he should bring it up. He closed his mouth. Opened again, drew in a breath and Laurent cut him off.

“You’re still thinking about it, aren’t you?” Laurent didn’t need to specify; he knew the fight was plaguing Damen’s mind. Not just of the fight, but of Marlas, and what they were going to become. Laurent’s eyes fluttered opened, and the piercing, ice blue gaze was directed at Damen.

“Laurent, I—”

“Stop.” Laurent’s hand came up to be placed over Damen’s and removed it from his cheek. He placed Damen’s hand back on the bed, but didn’t let go. “This is not a conversation we’re having now. You’re still hurt, and you need your rest.” After months of being in Laurent’s presence, Damen knew how good Laurent was with his words. In a battle of wits and words, Laurent often reigned superior. In his dozy state, there was no way that Damen could have argued back. 

Instead, he groaned and dragged his other hand down his face. His words were muffled. “I can’t sleep.”

“So?” Laurent snorted. “What do you expect me to do about this? Are you not an adult?”

Damen groaned again, staring up at the decorated ceiling. Then, an idea. He slowly grinned and Laurent was immediately suspicious. That was not a grin without motive – perhaps Damen had been spending too much time around Veretians. “I want to hear you sing.”

The fact that Damen had spoken in Akielon again was the only indication Laurent needed to know he was going to fall asleep very soon. Under the disguise of a slave, Damen had always been careful to speak Veretian. Now, no longer any threat, he could revert back to his own language. Laurent thought of the translation for a moment, then scolded him. “You’re acting like a child, Damianos.”

Instantly, Damen’s face fell. His eyebrows furrowed a little, and his bottom lip stuck out a little. This was getting ridiculous. “Are you pouting?”

Damen didn’t answer and tried to make himself look even more upset. “You refused a king’s request.”

“You aren’t the only king in this room.” Laurent reminded. He got up and the instant he did, Damen tried to move from the bed too. Laurent whipped his head around, sending a stare to him. “Stay down,” he ordered. Crossing the room, Laurent opened the door slightly and dismissed the guards for the night. They wouldn’t need to be stationed right outside their room. If needed, the end of the corridor would be enough. 

When he returned to sit on the bed, Laurent sighed deeply. Perhaps it was the fact Damen was bedridden against his will that he was complying to his wishes. At least no one else would hear. “You will not tell anyone of this, is that understood?” Damen grinned as if he had just received a prize horse for his birthday and nodded.

The notes trembled at the start. Laurent’s voice was soft and low, the song articulated and clear as it left his lips. Damen noted the flush on his cheeks before closing his eyes and listening. As soon as he did, the song began to become more modulated and smooth lilt of Veretian flowed smoothly with the tune. The song sank itself into Damen’s mind. The music grew in a crescendo before being snatched back as smoothly as it at had been presented, falling into a scale of sweetness. As Damen drifted off into a peaceful sleep, the last of the song he heard were whispered wishes of well-being. 

Even after Damen fell asleep, Laurent continued until the lullaby ended. It had been one which he remembered Auguste used to sing to him when the winter storms raged Arles. No matter how many times he was told he was too old to go to Auguste, Auguste never turned him away in cold nights. Laurent had always fallen asleep with sweet dreams in his mind and his brother’s protective arms around him. The last time he had heard that song was the night before they had left for Marlas.

But that was in the past. This was what he had now, after it all.

Laurent leant forward, brushing away dark curls from Damen’s face. He softly kissed his forehead and whispered, “Goodnight, Damen.” 

On the bedside table, there lay a jewellery bag. It was not elaborate, as opposed to many of the objects of luxury in Vere, but the contents certainly was. Laurent went to get it, standing from the bed and emptied the bag into the hand. He glanced to Damen, who was truly sleeping soundly, the bronze glow from the candle highlighting his strong features. Laurent smiled, appreciating it and blew the candle out.

The night was still and warm, typical for Akielos. The castle slept, and Laurent figured it must have been late. The window was still open, but that was needed. Laurent went and sat on the stone windowsill, putting one leg up on the ledge, the other securely placed on the floor of bedchamber. Moonlight kissed his pale cheek, but was not harsh. From that window, the sea was visible from a distance. Dark waves, accented with silver, crashed onto a golden beach, and the air was clean enough that Laurent could almost taste the salt of the sea.

Laurent tilted his head back, gold hair brushing against the top of his back. Down in Ios, the night sky was just a little bit lighter than it was in Arles. A large cloud had half hidden the moon, but stars winked down at him. The glimmer of the sky held the mischievousness of a youth, reminding him of the bright eyes of someone he had known before.

His hand uncurled, revealing the sapphire earrings. They reflected the night sky in their gems. A small smile tugged at Laurent’s lips. 

Nicaise would have hated it here. He had always hated anything Akielon, and despised the heat. Laurent believed he would have wanted to stay in Arles. Perhaps, in another life, he could find his happiness as Laurent had once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you would like, [reblog it on tumblr here!](http://ravenboyparrish.tumblr.com/post/144646363207)  
> ~Drea  
> xxx


End file.
